


City of Love

by yuuago



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: In a few days, Leo and Guang Hong will compete against one another at Trophée de France. Until then, they'll make the most of the time they have together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> Greetings, dear recip~ I hope you'll enjoy some cute moments between these two. :) Happy reading!

It was snowing in the city of light.

Just a few more days before Trophée de France, and in between readying themselves for it, Leo and Guang Hong had decided to spend as much time together as they could. With a little bit of planning, they decided to arrive in Paris a few days earlier than they usually would - and that meant they had _time_ to enjoy each other's company before competition night. A little. A few days. It wasn't much, and it wasn't enough. It was never enough. But they would make the most of it. They always did.

Leo was just happy to be with him. Walking beside Guang Hong and listening to his excited chatter was so much better than when they were apart. Skype dates couldn't beat the real thing.

"We'll have to take a lot of pictures, okay? My mom said she wanted some. Oh, and she wants to see us together, too!"

"Oh?" Leo's parents had said the same thing. They'd asked for photographs of him, which was pretty normal. They'd also asked for pictures of him with his friends - and with Guang Hong in particular, which wasn't exactly typical. The two of them had decided to keep their relationship private for the time being, because they weren't even sure themselves how well it would work out, considering the distance. But trying to stay quiet about the fact that they were together wasn't easy, and maybe... "Do you think she knows about us?"

"Well...." A smile. "I guess she might know. I'm not good at hiding things from her."

There was something in the air. Not just the usual nervous energy that was typical to experience before competition; that was normal. Leo had become used to that by now. But this was....

This was warm lights caught in falling snow. Busy streets, the hum and bustle of a language rippling through the air, one that neither of them understood very well. Even someone who couldn't understand the words could get caught up in the way it sounded like romance, the way it built up the atmosphere this city was supposed to have, a magic that could be real if you wanted it to be. Leo glanced upward. The sky and bright stars were up there, somewhere, and while he couldn't see the horizon, he knew the famous tower was there too, shining with bright lights. And Guang Hong was beside him, eagerly pointing out old buildings and charming little shopfronts. "Leo, look at this! Here, let's take a picture." Again, again, again.

And at every moment, every spare moment, Guang Hong's hand slipped into his.

Maybe that was it. The warmth of his hand. The contact. That was the source of all that rush and energy. It was what made everything feel just right.

He didn't have to point it out. From the look of things, Guang Hong felt it too - that urge to stay close, and not let go. At least, Leo hoped so. Why else would he stick so close?

It wasn't like either of them were strangers to this feeling. Last year had been... well. They'd talked it over at the Cup of China. About taking it easy. About how hard long-distance relationships could be, even if you really cared, even if you did everything you could to make it work. But even after all that, they slipped into something special that fit them like a hand in a glove, and they hadn't let go of it since.

They'd stuck together through Four Continents, through Worlds, through the off season. They made it work, even if they were still careful about it. And now it was another year. Another Grand Prix. And Guang Hong was beside him again.

Leo took Guang Hong's hand and squeezed it.

Everything would work out.

* * *

Evening. Later. Tired.

It had been a long day. A good one, but long.

They came to Leo's hotel room. Flopped onto the bed together. Didn't bother to turn on any lights aside from the bedside lamp. The curtains were open, spilling city brightness into the room.

Leo put on his music and turned the volume down low. He offered an earbud to Guang Hong, who took it and slipped it into his ear. They listened together for a while. Guang Hong curled up close, and Leo let himself sink into the music. 

If Guang Hong caught on to the reason behind those songs, all those gentle acoustic chords and romantic piano melodies, he didn't say anything about it.

"How do you think we'll do?" Guang Hong asked, staring up at the ceiling. "Um, in the Trophée, I mean."

"Oh, you know. I guess it's a pretty done deal. I'll get gold, and you'll win silver."

"Really?" One second passed as Guang Hong paused, thought about it. And then - "...Hey!"

Leo bit his lip to stop from laughing. "Yeah?"

"You have it backwards." Guang Hong rolled closer to him, nestling up against his side. He prodded him, emphasizing his point. "If one of us will get gold, it's going to be me."

"I'd like to see that," Leo said, and meant it.

"Would you?"

"Yeah.... But not when we're competing against each other."

A laugh. That sound was perfect. Not filtered through electronics, the shaky video stream, the sound crackling through headphones pressed over his ears. Leo slid his fingertips along Guang Hong's back, swept his fingers up to sink them into his hair, savouring how soft it was. How close Guang Hong was. How good it felt to touch him, to hold him close.

"But really, Leo, I think you have a pretty good chance..."

"So do you."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. I saw those videos you posted. You looked great. You're more confident now than you were last year."

"I've been working hard on it, especially the jumps..."

"It isn't only about the jumps. The rest looks good, too." Leo closed his eyes and tried to think of how to put it. Guang Hong was like music on the ice, the light delicate sweep of piano notes, a gently-played and thoughtful violin.

He couldn't put it like that. Could he? It sounded so cheesy in his head. No, he couldn't say it _exactly_ like that. Not quite. But he could try something else. Maybe. "Your free program this year - it reminds me of a song. Hold on a second." Leo took up his phone and searched for the right song, the one that sounded like dappled sunlight. "You look the way this music sounds."

They listened for a moment in silence.

Leo closed his eyes and let the gentle piano wash over him and tried not to wonder too much what Guang Hong thought of it. His chest felt tight.

Fingertips brushed over his cheek. Light, dancing, then trailing to cup his face. Then lips replaced them, pressing to his cheek.

And then Guang Hong kissed him, gently at first, and then more.

As Leo cradled Guang Hong's head, he sighed into the kiss, and melted under the sweep of the violin.

* * *

Morning.

It was early. Which wasn't too bad, usually, but it was a little bit too much. The alarm clock going off made Leo roll over in bed with a groan, made him want to press his face into his pillow and never leave.

Guang Hong, he thought, was probably doing the same.

They had stayed up too late last night. Not for any particular reason. Between stolen kisses, they spent hours talking and listening to music, because they wanted to. Because they could, now that they were together again. Because hearing Guang Hong's soft, sleepy voice in person was better than hearing it through his computer. Because of the softness of his hair and the way it felt to have the weight of his head resting on Leo's chest. Because they both wanted to hold onto that moment.

He left. Eventually. Guang Hong said that he needed to get some sleep - and Leo had to agree. The competition was in two days. They couldn't let themselves get carried away, not when both of them had their eyes on the gold.

They would see each other in the morning, anyway.

Still, Leo wished he had asked him to stay.

We can do that another time, Leo told himself. They could wake up together another time. Some time that _wasn't_ before a major competition.

That was what he had on his mind as he stepped out into the morning sunlight, breath fogging the air, tithe chill pinching his ears. But brighter than the sun was the smiling face waiting for him.

"Leo!" Guang Hong looked more awake than he had any right to be. "I was going to message you... I was starting to worry that you forgot."

"I'd never forget about you."

"Well, come on. Let's get some breakfast, okay?"

As Guang Hong's chilly hand slipped into his own, Leo felt a warmth that more than made up for the winter air.

As they walked together through the Paris streets, neither of them let go.


End file.
